Dawn story 1
by Luxy536
Summary: A story about dawn


ii.i It was a dark and dingy night, right after the sun went down. Buffy was patrolling with dawn.  
  
"I can't believe you let me in to this." Buffy complained.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore. Hello! Teenager!" Dawn insisted.  
  
"Yeah the last time you thought that you practically got served first class- meal to a vampire on Halloween!" Buffy replied.  
  
"I didn't know he was a vampire." Dawn insisted.  
  
Buffy stopped walking and turned to the right where dawn was standing. She hated Dawn wanting to go patrolling with her. The last thing she ever wanted was to see Dawn hurt or even worse.dead.  
  
"Or dead?" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, okay." Dawn whined.  
  
She knew Buffy was right. She did make a mistake. But Buffy had been in love with a vampire before, Angel. Dawn tried to remember Angel. The only thing she could think of him when someone said his name was that he was over two-hundred-years old and lived in LA.  
  
But as soon as that thought was finished. A vampire out of nowhere charged straight at dawn, knocking her down.  
  
"Gahh! Vampire!" dawn yelled at Buffy.  
  
Buffy threw the vampire back hitting his head on a gravestone, which cracked it in half, and kicked it in the stomach, the vampire punched but Buffy blocked it with her hand and quickly enough she stalked it.  
  
"All done." Buffy said proudly.  
  
She held out her hand and helped Dawn up.  
  
"Ow." Dawn said. She looked down at her new T-shirt.  
  
"Oh look, that vampire got my new shirt all dirty." Dawn complained.  
  
"Don't worry we can wash it out. I just bought some more Tide with your name on it." Buffy laughed after she said that.  
  
Buffy's stake still in her hand, the two of them walked back to the house.  
  
iii.i  
  
When the two got back Willow greeted them at the dinning room. She was sitting using her laptop and sitting next to Tara.  
  
"So how did the slaying go? Anything new?" Willow asked Buffy  
  
"No. Nothing new, other than the fact dawn's clothes got dirty." Buffy told Willow.  
  
"Hey, I just bought this yesterday." Dawn replied to Buffy.  
  
"Oh Buffy! I've been doing some, uh research and it um seems to me that uh um.. it's a demonic spirt, and it was mostly seen in Oklahoma." Willow was telling Buffy.  
  
"They could see it?" Buffy asked willow with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Yeah and you would not even imagine the stuff..it did to the kids." Willow replied.  
  
"Ek kids." Buffy said softly.  
  
"Well, this demonic spirt mostly targets Baptist camps and religious people. But the side effects are horrible." Tara said.  
  
Buffy was pretty shocked.  
  
"Is it a type of Vampire?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No. It's a spirt that ..it um.. posses you..your body I..I mean." Willow said.  
  
"Let me read the list of the side effects of what this "thing" does: Thinking your pregnant and having a miscarage, turning very ill in a matter of seconds, couching up blood, and even being possesed by this demon, and horrible stomach aches." Tara finsished .  
  
"Yikes." Dawn said.  
  
"Apparently some young girls turned to witchcraft and didin't really know what to do." Willow said.  
  
"Black arts." Tara comfirned.  
  
"The rules are simple ,don't do black arts if you aren't a advance witch or otherwise this.. this stuff will happen." Willow said.  
  
"You're right. But you shouldn't be telling me this. You should tell those girls." Buffy replied to Willow.  
  
Before Willow replied to Buffy, Tara was using Willow's computer and got some research up.  
  
"Um bad news." Tara said.  
  
"It seems that this Demon has a name. Ara." Tara said.  
  
"And this "Ara" seems to be something from Hell." Tara said.  
  
"Like when you guys brought me back and something got out?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know. But this "ara" is pretty creepy. It's hand burns when it touches a bible and it fears crosses." Tara told Buffy and Willow.  
  
"Like a vampire?" Dawn said.  
  
No one replied Buffy and Willow and Tara were too busy talking about this demon. Dawn walked up stairs into her room and wrote in her diary. 


End file.
